<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt by marvels_blue_phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376504">Burnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix'>marvels_blue_phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Word Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Movie Night, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker gets burnt, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tears, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Peter tinkering in the lab together was nothing unusual or dangerous. Then again neither of them had ever been burnt by chemicals before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Peter Quill, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Word Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments and kudos much appreciated x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're here early buckaroo," Tony said as he walked into the lab, his son already at his workbench.<br/>"Sorry Dad, wanted to get a head  start," Peter replied sheepishly, a small blush on his cheeks.<br/>"Don't worry about it bambino, did you at least have some breakfast?" Tony asked as he walked over to his own workbench.<br/>His son was a little too much like him sometimes, prone to skip meals and sleep in favour of excitement and work.<br/>"Yeah I had a bowl of cereal," Peter told him.<br/>"Jarvis?" Tony asked.<br/>"The young Master did indeed have a bowl of cereal," the AI replied.<br/>"I had to check, I know what you’re like mister," Tony said at his son's feigned betrayed expression.<br/>"Betrayed by my own flesh and blood."<br/>"You’re actually my flesh and blood buddy."<br/>"Tomato, tomata," Peter replied with a distracted wave of his hand, making Tony snort in amusement.<br/>Like he said, his son was sometimes a little too much like him.<br/>The two of them worked for the rest of the morning listening to music on low, Peter had sensitive ears and the last thing Tony wanted was his son to be hurt.<br/>The man had just tweaked something on the Stark phone design when he looked up at his son. The kid was working on what looked like some kind of circuit board.<br/>"What you building there kiddo?" He asked, going back to his own project.<br/>"I'm building a new power source for Ned's drone. The battery keeps running out too quick," Peter explained, not even looking up.<br/>"Okay just be safe with it and no putting any fingers by the blades. You or Ned," Tony said with his Dad look.<br/>Peter looked up at him and smiled before giving him a small salute,<br/>"Yes sir."<br/>Tony shook his head fondly and Peter giggled, the two of them going back to their projects as the song changed to a country one.</p>
<p>It was half an hour later before the silence was broken again.<br/>"Hey Dad do we have any more of this?" Peter asked holding up some of the battery he was using.<br/>Tony looked up to inspect the part for a moment.<br/>"Yeah there should be some over there," Tony said painting over his shoulder with a smile, "but be careful there's some chemicals being stored while the labs upstairs move around."<br/>"Okay," Peter said as he walked over to where his Dad pointed, looking through all the scraps and parts.<br/>The teen frowned when he couldn’t find what he was looking for and started to look through the items on the higher shelves. He made sure to be careful of the chemicals he saw, moving them out of the way. <br/>The brunet kept looking and grinned when he found what he was looking for and reached in with his left arm. His fingertips only just brushed the material needed causing the teen to groan in frustration.<br/>“Need some help Bambino?” Tony asked, looking around at the sound. <br/>“I got it,” the teen reassured with a smile. <br/>Tony nodded with a smile of his own and turned back to his project, keeping an ear open if the teen needed him. <br/>Peter pushed himself up on his toes, holding the shelf beneath the top one for balance. His fingers walked over to the material and he smiled triumphantly when he got a hold on it. <br/>As the teen pulled he felt a small resistance, not noticing the hidden chemical bottle, and tugged harder. </p>
<p>The reaction was instantaneous. <br/>The bottle cracked and smashed, spilling the liquid over Peter’s arm making him cry out and stumble back. He held his arm close as the burning and pain spread over his forearm.  <br/>“Peter!” Tony cried when he heard the teen scream and ran over.<br/>Seeing his red arm the man scooped Peter up and ran him over to the sink, holding his arm under the cold water. <br/>“You’re gonna be okay baby,” Tony soothed, holding Peter close with his other arm, “J get the med bay ready.”<br/>“Already done sir,” the AI replied. <br/>Peter clung to his Dad tightly, crying into his shoulder as his arm shook from pain. <br/>“It’s gonna be okay roo,” Tony soothed, running his fingers through his son’s hair, “Daddy’s got you, it’s gonna be okay.” <br/>After a few minutes Peter’s cries died down to soft whimpers and hiccups, Tony could feel him trembling from the aftershock, before he was lifted and carried to the Medbay. <br/>Doctor Cho was there to meet them.  </p>
<p>Tony sat Peter on the bed as Cho walked over to them.<br/>“Hey Peter,” she spoke softly, the teen keeping his face hidden in his Dad’s chest, “I’m just gonna take a look at your arm okay?”<br/>Cho gently pulled the teen’s arm from where it clung to his Dad’s shirt, seeing a red burn mark on his forearm.<br/>“Okay by the looks of it, it’s only a second degree burn. I’ll treat and clean it then wrap it and he’ll be better in one to three weeks.”<br/>“Thank god,” Tony whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head, “it’s alright bambino, it’s alright.”<br/>After the longest half an hour of Tony’s life Peter was stabilised and treated, his burn  wrapped with a non-stick dressing before Cho gave him some antibiotic cream and instructions.  <br/>“Thanks Cho,” Tony said gratefully. <br/>“Of course Mr. Stark,” she smiled, “let me know if there’s any more problems.”<br/>“Thanks again Cho,” Tony smiled, lifting his teen into his arms, and heading upstairs. </p>
<p>As soon as he entered the penthouse his husband, Quill, came over to them from the living room. <br/>“He okay?” He asked Tony.<br/>“He’s got a second degree burn on his left forearm, other than that he’s okay,” Tony explained softly, Peter’s face hidden in his neck.<br/>“Oh roo,” Quill cooed, resting a hand on his son’s back. <br/>The feel of the hand on his back made Peter peek up at him, getting a soft smile in return.<br/>The teen then reached over to hug him. <br/>Tony gently handed the teen over to him, watching as Peter latched on and tucked his head under the spaceman’s chin. <br/>“It’s okay stardust, we gotcha,” Quill soothed, gently tapping his butt like one would when soothing a baby. <br/>“It hurt,” Peter whimpered.<br/>“I know baby, I know,” Quill soothed, gently running his fingers through the teens hair, “you’re gonna be okay now though, Doctor Cho fixed you all up and your wound will be healed soon.”<br/>“Wanna have a movie night kiddo?” Tony asked, smiling softly when Peter peeked at him. <br/>“Can we watch How to Train your Dragon?” The teen asked, making both Dad’s smile. <br/>“Of course we can bug,” Tony smiled, “okay Spaceman you order the food, me and the Spider-babe will get pillows and blankets.”<br/>“You got it Darlin’,” Quill smiled, kissing the top of his son’s head before handing him over.<br/>With a peck to his husbands cheek Tony carried Peter to his room. </p>
<p>Once there Tony put Peter on his bed and grabbed a hoodie from his wardrobe. <br/>“Is this Harry’s?” Tony asked, turning to face his teen. <br/>“Yeah,” Peter whispered with a sheepish smile, a blush on his cheeks.<br/>Tony handed the hoodie to the teen before sitting next to him, helping him put it on over his arm. <br/>“You feeling okay now kiddo?” He asked softly. <br/>“Still feels kinda hot,” Peter said, pulling his arm to his chest protectively. <br/>Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head.<br/>“I know baby, but don’t worry it’ll get better. Now let’s take your mind off it by watching Toothless yeah?”<br/>“Sounds good,” Peter smiled. <br/>Tony smiled back and the two of them gathered all the blankets and pillows they could find, making a nest on the couch as Quill walked in with pizza and drinks. <br/>The three of them got settled on the couch with blankets around their shoulders and food in their laps, Jarvis dimmed the lights and played the movie.<br/>Peter was asleep by the time the credits rolled.</p>
<p>~Two weeks later~ <br/>Tony rubbed some of the antibiotic cream on Peter’s arm. The wound was mostly healed, all that was left behind was some redness. <br/>“There you go kiddo,” Tony smiled, washing the cream off his hands. <br/>“Thanks Dad,” the teen smiled, slipping on his boyfriends hoodie. <br/>“Hey guys.”<br/>Speaking of his boyfriend. <br/>“Hey Tony,” Harry greeted.<br/>“Hey kiddo,” Tony smiled at him, “so where you two going?”<br/>“Just to the movies,” Harry replied, smiling as his boyfriend cuddled into his arms, “hey gorgeous.”<br/>Tony smiled at the interaction between the two, directing it to his husband when he walked in. <br/>“Oh we better get going,” Harry said seeing the time.<br/>“Hugs first,” Tony said wrapping his arms around them both and giving them a little squeeze, Quill joining in, “okay you two go and have fun.”<br/>With a smile and a goodbye the boys headed off and Quill wrapped his arms around his husband.<br/>“Wanna watch a movie?” Tony asked, leaning back into his chest, and looking up at him.  <br/>“Sounds like a plan darlin’,” Quill smiled, leaning in to kiss the man softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>